1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle front structure in which an energy absorbing member is provided at an outer lateral side of a front side member and an outer bending portion is provided for the front side member, and at the time of a frontal impact of a vehicle, a collision load is applied to the front side member via the energy absorbing member to bend the front side member to an outer side has been proposed (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-132122 (JP 2010-132122 A)).
Incidentally, when a frontal impact occurs at an outer side in a vehicle width direction relative to the front side member (short overlap collision), in order to inhibit the deformation of a vehicle, it is desirable to generate a lateral force (a reaction force directed to an opposite side from a collision side in the vehicle width direction) to the vehicle, and the longer the time that the lateral force is applied is, the better.